Medical
Medical Tea is used for people who are ill. The herbs within the tea give off nutrients and vitamins to the sick person, allowing them to feel better. Medical Tea is a type of herbal tea, and most herbal teas can ease up the pain of a sickness; temporarily cure. List of Medical Teas Medical Gypsy Cold Care: There is nothing like a hot, steaming cup of tea to make you feel like your taking care of yourself. Try our Organic Echinacea Plus, Throat Coat, Organic Lemon Echinacea Coat, Herba Tussin, Organic Echinacea Elder, Cold Care PM, and our Breath Easy. Organic Throat Coat : Pharmacopoeial grade herbs are simply the highest quality herbs available. We are the only North American tea company to create herbal formulas using pharmacopoeial grade and conducting clinical testing on our formulas. Cures Arthritis: Research suggests that older women who are tea drinkers are 60 percent less likely to develop rheumatoid arthritis than those who do not drink tea. Bone Density: Drinking tea regularly for years may produce stronger bones. Those who drank tea on a regular basis for 10 or more years had higher-bone mineral density in their spines than those who had not. Cancer: Green tea extracts were found to inhibit the growth of bladder cancer cells in the lab — while other studies suggest that drinking green tea protects against developing stomach and esophageal cancers. Sipping on a cup of hot tea may be a safeguard against cancer. Population studies have linked the consumption of tea with a reduction in risk for several types of cancer. Researchers speculate that the polyphenols in tea may inhibit certain mechanisms that promote cancer growth. Both green and black teas have been credited with cancer-inhibiting powers. Flu: You may be able to boost your fight against the flu with black tea. Your best defense against contracting the flu is to wash your hands often and get vaccinated against the influenza virus. Black tea may further bolster your efforts to stay healthy. In a recent study, people who gargled with a black tea extract solution twice per day showed a higher immunity to flu virus compared to the people who did not gargle with black tea. Heart Disease: A recent study published in the journal Circulation found that drinking more than two cups of tea a day decreased the risk of death following a heart attack by 44 percent. Even less spirited tea drinkers were rewarded: Consuming just two cups a day decreased the risk of death by almost a third. Tea is a rich source of the flavonoids quercetin, kaempferol, and myricetin, and research shows that high dietry intake of these compounds is associated with a reduced risk of fatal heart attacks. In one study, people who drank about a cup and a half of tea per day were almost 40% less likely to suffer a heart attack compared to tea abstainers. High Blood Pressure: Tea lovers may be surprised to learn their beverage of choice touts yet another health benefit: blood pressure control. Drinking a half-cup of green or oolong tea per day reduced a person's risk of high blood pressure by almost 50% in a new study. People who drank at least two and a half cups per day reduced their risk even more. Their risk was reduced even if they had risk factors for high blood pressure, such as high sodium intake. Parkinson's Disease: Tea consumption may be protective against developing this debilitating neurological disorder. Oral Health: Rinsing with tea may prevent cavities and gum disease. By: http://www.farsinet.com/hottea/medicalbenefits.html